


对谈

by yunchuyin



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunchuyin/pseuds/yunchuyin
Summary: Sean和Dustin谈起了这件事





	

Sean Parker是一个……混蛋？

不不不，人们不这么评价他。虽然他确实、经常做些混账事，但人们不这么说Sean Parker.

哪怕他把自己搞进去蹲了几天，或者突然背着旅行包出现在你家沙发上，没人这么形容Sean Parker.

大家就是习以为常地耸耸肩，用波澜不惊的语调重复：“哦，毕竟是Sean。”

The wild card.

你得承认Saverin在不冲动的时候有着一眼看透本质的好眼光，从他的表他的迟到他的油腔滑调中轻易逮出Sean Parker潇洒做派下游戏人生的无谓态度。

一名玩家，一位投机者，人们从来猜不透Sean Parker在想什么因为连他自己也不知道。

他就只是抓住机会。

三秒内立刻觉察些激动人心的东西，飞快扣上衬衫。

大概因为如此，到最后Mr. Parker和Mr. Saverin最先建立了友谊。

彼此看透了对方，又再没有横亘中间较劲的理由，几场party推杯换盏间醉醺醺的对谈，时间足以让往事随怀念而去。

“所以，这没什么难的，”Sean倒在沙发上宣布，“说两句话嘛。我们是成年人，兄弟，没什么是两瓶酒不能解决的。”

Dustin举着啤酒目光呆滞，大脑仍然无法处理过多的信息。

“一般人不这么干，”好一会儿后他说，找了个方向让自己也直挺挺倒下，“我们很久都没联系了。”

“那你做人可真失败，达达，Chris都还跟他保持联系。”

“真的吗？”

“假的。”

红发青年垂下手，空罐子咕噜咕噜翻到滚开，他闭着眼睛梦呓，“这可不一样，Sean，我们，”他长长地停顿，“你。”

“好吧，你们是好朋友。”Sean打了个呵欠，“曾经是。”

“你真是个坏人，Sean。”

“喔，我喜欢这个说法，大反派和坏巫师——又不是我帮他们干的。”他拖出陈年旧事扔向Dustin，“我还给他开了门！”

“你还跟他吵架！”红发青年激动起来，“你就不能先给他拿条毛巾？！”

“别说的好像你给他拿了一样。”Sean坐起来，拉环兹啦的声音刺耳又干脆，“承认自己是个混蛋没这么难，Dustin，你得学学Mark。”

“他不是。”

“对你来说，对Eduardo可能有不同的答案。”

“他先冻结了账户。”

红发青年僵硬地陷在沙发里。

“所以他也是个混蛋。”Sean打了个嗝。“眼睛里只有Mark，our thing，他觉得这是他和Mark的事，一点儿也没考虑过你，还有那屋子里的其他人。”

Dustin不是很想回忆那种感觉。

仿佛被什么毁了，他又冷，又困惑，怎么也没法理解Eduardo为什么要这样做。他们日夜不休的努力，精彩的成果，Eduardo看也不看，只是和Mark吵了个架，就轻率地做出决定。

I had to get your attention.

红发青年有些恍惚，“但我也没有告诉他。”

Mark在他电脑上贴了便签。Don't sign same contract that Eduardo did.

他应该说的，但他只是骂了一句you are jerk，Mark。然后等着那一天到来。

“自欺欺人，Dustin，你真的该忘了这事了。你们曾经是好朋友。”

“但是人们通常不这么对好朋友，是吧？”

他眨眨眼，笑起来。是一种傻乎乎的真诚的快乐。

红发小子长了张无忧无虑的脸，治愈效果胜过一整座迪士尼乐园。

人人都爱Dustin。

“你还年轻，伙计，年轻人都混蛋。”Sean拍着沙发，“尤其是Mark这种。”

“他不是。”

“他给了Eduardo一纸合同，把我也踢出公司。”Sean吹了个口哨，捡起啤酒扔给Dustin，“我知道他怎么想的。Eduardo感情用事而我太随便，他以为他能信任我们但最后发现谁他妈都靠不住。但说真的，他又不是个小孩子了他怎么这么幼稚——我喝得有点儿多了，是吧？你那时多大来着？操，二十岁。我当时也二十岁来着，整个唱片业都起诉我。那好吧，我可能是有点儿不负责，但是，但是……大家都是这么过来的，又不止他一个。”

红发青年拉开罐子，翻涌的泡沫溢出来。Sean的声音醉醺醺，懒洋洋。

泡沫总是要破的。

他就是不能面对自己。

我们还他妈开了个会呢，他假装不知道。

“他爱Eduardo，我是说，爱过。”

“爱可不值钱，达达，还老让人犯错。你瞧他现在就不这样了。”

Dustin想走，Mark找Sean来劝他离开。

“可我走了，他就剩下一个人了。”

“那也是他应得的。别心怀愧疚，Dustin，你谁也不欠，如果不是Facebook，谁关心好朋友决裂这种烂俗戏码，中学女生也不会在背后议论这种事，她们都讲不过来。”

“这超幼稚。”

“对，但如果这里面涉及到了几亿美金，那可就不一样了，是吧。”

这不仅是一段友谊，还是段明码标价至少六亿美元的友谊。

Mark不在乎钱，Eduardo真正想要的也不是钱，然而最操蛋的就在于你想要的一切都是由钱来量化的。

“Sean Parker口袋里没有一分钱的时候也还是Sean Parker.”

“哦，那可真好。”他朝上比了个中指。“我告诉过你了，大家二十岁的时候都是王八蛋，你根本不明白这世界是什么样的，却总想着要改变它。”

“我们做到了吗？”

“你们做到了。”

他揽住Dustin，高高举起啤酒罐。

“去做你想做的，当个王八蛋不是能阻止你的理由。”

“我跟Mark不一样，”啤酒罐相撞发出清脆的金属声，红发小子喃喃自语，“我想Eduardo。”

“那真的没什么意义。”

“我想也是。”他仰头喝完一整罐啤酒，打了一个长长的嗝。“现在，我觉得我仅剩的良心在谴责我了。”

“别担心，你会习惯的。”

总有一天会过去的。

砰，像礼花炸开的声音。

Kirkland House里散落的彩带，还没拆开的蛋糕，Chris数着蜡烛，Dustin躲在门后，无谓到发笑的快乐。

Mark刚睡醒，趿拉着拖鞋来开门，然后被Dustin吓了一跳。

“二十岁生日快乐！”

他揉揉眼睛，对Eduardo露出一个微笑。

 

Fin.


End file.
